His Secret
by Fuzzy the Bear
Summary: Not a very good title, this really doesn't have a plot. But uh... Malik is in love with his yami. The dirty things he does aren't exactly a secret. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuzzy: I think this one actually turned out better than the other one. Please enjoy.**

**Fluffy: Or we might have to get you.**

* * *

><p>Covered in sweat. Hand gliding smoothly up and down his cock. Tempting thoughts flooding through his head. Only one name going through his mind:<p>

Mariku.

The name was like sugar to his tongue, pleasant and sweet. He moaned it breathily as he pleasured himself. His caramel skin glistening with sweat, as he thought dirty thoughts about his yami.

"M-Mariku-sama!" He gasped, his fingers collecting precum at the head and spreading it down for swifter movement. His motions beginning to quicken, blindly moving his hand along his shaft as provocative images of the one he loved spilled through his head, just like the seed that now spilled over the sheets and his sticky abdomen. He collapsed in a tired heap on his pillows, the room becoming cold as the liquids he had expelled cooled on his warm skin. He pulled the sheet up to his chin, covering the mess he'd made, leaving the comforter at the end of the bed.

The young Egyptian drifted off into sleep.

~XOXO~

Malik woke the next day to the sound of small birds and children playing outside his door. He smiled, at the familiarity of it all. When he shifted however, there was another body in the bed with him. He screamed and jumped out quickly searching for his clothes. When he saw who it was, his tan face faded into red.

"M-Mariku!" Malik squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored… thought I'd see what you were up to… but you were sleeping… so I decided to join you." When he stood, Malik noticed that the comforter was on top of him and Mariku had been sleeping on top of the sheet that Malik had used to cover his mess. This made Malik relieved that he didn't have to worry about his yami knowing, he had managed to pull on his clothes before his yami saw he was still covered in sticky whiteness; if Mariku had seen it, he wasn't letting on.

"Y-you scared me!" Malik snapped. Mariku chuckled.

"Obviously Hikari, or you wouldn't have screamed like that wimp that only serves to please Bakura's cock." Mariku sighed, flopping back onto the bed, shirtless. Malik couldn't help but notice how different his yami's body was from his, he was bigger built, broad shoulders, subtle muscles along his chest, and a toned abdomen. He was truly beautiful.

"Well could you get out please?" Malik said timidly, hoping his yami wouldn't get mad at being ordered around by something weaker than him.

Mariku glanced at Malik and nodded; a swift gesture that didn't even serve to make the overly spiky hair twitch. Malik watched with relief as his yami left without saying a word. He sighed and went to gather new clothes; he left for the shower thinking about how he'd need to put his sheets through the wash.

~XOXO~

Mariku smirked as he left, his dear hikari thought about him when he pleasured himself. Though the yami had to admit, it did look sexy. His hikari drenched in sweat, hand rocketing up and down his need, breathing out his name in ecstasy as he came all over the contrasting red sheets. It turned him on and Mariku didn't hesitate to let some of his images of Malik spill through their link. He chuckled when he heard a soft groan coming from the bathroom.

This was something he'd have to tell Bakura.

The albino yami would get a kick out of this as well. Maybe even give him a few ideas' while that useless hikari of his continued to act as nothing more than a simple sex-slave.

With this in mind, the yami got dressed and left a note for his hikari telling him he'd be gone. Before he left he looked through the mind link again, only to find his delectable hikari repeating the actions he had done the night before, his hands slick with hot water and precum. Mariku shuddered and closed the door behind him. Leaving the boy to his activities.

~XOXO~

Bakura burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You caught him jacking off?" Bakura said, making it sound shoddier than it actually was.

Mariku frowned looking quite pissed off. "It was amusing." He admitted.

"Did you act on it?" Bakura inquired, leaning his head on his propped up hand.

They sat at the table while over in the living room, Ryou watched TV quietly, not paying attention to their conversation.

"No, why would I? I'd miss all the fun of just watching him." Mariku smirked.

"Ah, so you've become a voyeur." Bakura laughed.

"What? NO!" Mariku said overly defensive. "It amuses me that's all."

"More like it arouses you." He said. He glanced over at Ryou who was still not paying attention. His eyes staring at the back of the boys' head fondly. Sighing he looked back at Mariku. "Anyway, you can't tell me you're not dying to get a shot at him."

Mariku had to admit, he did want his hikari, and not just because his hikari was sexy. No he didn't want him for shallow reasons. Mariku loved his hikari very much. The only thing to figure out now is how he should go about collecting his prize.

~XOXO~

Malik carried a plate of food to the couch and sat down. His yami had left for Bakura's house so that meant that Mariku probably wouldn't be back until it got really late. So the young hikari sat on the black leather couch and started eating leftovers from Olive Garden.

Slowly the front door creaked open. Mariku walked in, the sunset in the background making his sandy hair light up. Malik was lost in fantasy until the door was slammed shut, knocking him from his high.

"What're you doing home so early?" Malik inquired.

"Bakura decided he'd rather fuck that pretty hikari of his than talk to me. So I came home." He explained, shrugging it off. "Why is it so hot in here?" The yami complained.

"I was getting cold." Malik said simply, turning his attention back to his food. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, when something brown flashed out of the corner of his eye. Malik turned his head, his eyes greeted by the pleasant sight of his shirtless yami.

Mariku tossed his shirt to the side, not caring at all to pick it up. He stretched, the motion accented his chest nicely, and he swore he heard Malik let out the softest of gasps. A quick glance at his hikari told him everything. The smaller version of him had a boner, just from seeing Mariku like this. The yami smirked and walked into the kitchen pretending to look around for food, when in reality, he was watching his hikari's attempts at discretely relieving himself.

It started as a light scratch, then turned into pressing the tips of his fingers down and rubbing. Soon it became his knuckles, then the palms of his hands. He then stood up, trying to go upstairs when Mariku wrapped his arms around Malik's waist.

"Need help hikari?" Mariku purred, sticking one hand into Malik's pants, lightly stroking the erection hidden beneath the denim layer. Malik threw his head back, moaning in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"M-Mariku… wh-what…" Malik's eyes glazed over with want and lust

Mariku smirked and moved his hand faster. "Do you really care at this point?"

Malik swallowed; sweat already collecting at his forehead. He shook his head and Mariku lead him up to the hikari's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuzzy: This one took me a while to figure out. I had to get it perfect! PERFECT!**

**Hyper: O.O and people call me hyper...**

**Fuzzy: Anyway... I don't own Yugioh... but if I did... heh heh...**

* * *

><p>Malik's breathing was already ragged by the time his yami had him pinned. His daze must've continued because before he knew it, they were both naked in his room. He barely remembered how they got that way, he didn't really care. Though he found himself staring at Mariku's well endowed length, much to his yami's delight. Malik was lost in a lustful gaze met by his yami's eyes. Mariku captured Malik's lips in a searing kiss. Malik moaned, his yami smirking into it as he shoved his tongue down his hikari's throat. The rough action caused Malik to moan louder, bucking up against his yami's body. The friction made both boys groan in unison.<p>

"You're so pretty," Mariku said, licking his lips, eyes raking up and down Malik's body. The smaller blushed, snapping his legs together, trying to hide himself. Mariku frowned and gently pried them apart. "Don't hide from me Hikari-pretty." He purred gently. "There's no need to be embarrassed." Mariku's hand was slowly stroking the outside of Malik's thigh, caressing the boy into relaxation.

Malik nodded, allowing Mariku to touch him intimately, the roaming hands bringing him into a sense of love and peace. Mariku's teasing fingers trailed up his chest, one settling on a nipple, tweaking it into hardness, the other cupping his cheek as Malik moaned from pleasure. Mariku trailed soft kissed along Malik's jawbone before latching onto his neck and biting hard enough to draw blood. Malik yelped, pain slowly overcoming the pleasure, Mariku sensed it and began lapping up the blood, his free hand wrapping around Malik's hardening erection. The hikari jumped, bucking into the still hand. Mariku snickered.

"You've wanted this for a long time Hikari-pretty; I know your little secret." He purred into Malik's ear. The smaller froze, his yami knew? But how? He didn't have time to ask because Mariku stroked long and slow on Malik's cock. The hikari writhed, silently begging for more.

"I wonder… does it feel better when you do it?" Mariku snickered. Malik wished he'd just shut up and fuck him already, when Mariku's hand started flying up and down Malik's length, making Malik scream.

"M-Mariku-sama!" He gasped out, his release was coming close and he didn't want to come just yet.

"Ah, so beautiful." Mariku smirked, lowering his mouth to the head of Malik's errection, sucking at the sensitive skin.

Against his will, Malik was forced to come into his yami's mouth. The hikari watched as Mariku swallowed every bit that had been offered. Malik panted, his cock lax between his legs. The yami crawled up, kissing Malik with the same force he had before, compelling Malik to taste himself. Mariku pulled away in favor of straddling Malik's chest, his own erection shoved in front of Malik.

"I assume you can figure out what I want." Mariku smirked but was caught by surprise at his hikari, who had Mariku in his mouth before the yami could finish that sentence. The smaller's tongue flicking over the slit, swirling around the head and causing Mariku to moan rather loudly. Malik hummed around the shaft, feeling muscles tighten as his only warning before his mouth was coated in thick, warm semen.

Mariku panted, climbing off of Malik's chest and reaching for the drawer where he'd hidden lube earlier, Malik didn't seem to notice the sudden appearance of the lube until one slick finger probed his entrance. The hikari tensed only to be greeted by a soft reassuring kiss from Mariku.

"Relax Hikari-pretty," He whispered, Malik nodded and forced himself to relax, his body becoming accustomed to the finger. It wasn't long before a second finger joined in, scissoring and thrusting in and out. Malik hissed in pain, still forcing himself not to tense up; but when a third finger joined, it was all Malik could do not to scream. Pain coursed through him, tears collected at the corners of his eyes. Mariku watched as his hikari writhed in the sharp pain. He couldn't stop until he found the spot that would make his hikari see stars.

When Malik gasped and moaned, Mariku knew he had found it. The yami struck the spot a few more times, trying to help Malik forget the pain.

Mariku's fingers slid from Malik with a soft pop. He slicked his returned erection and positioned himself. Malik nodded, clutching the sheets in anticipation as Mariku slid in slowly. Malik screamed, feeling himself full with Mariku. The yami rubbed circles on Malik's chest, the hikari nodded for Mariku to continue.

Slowly Mariku pulled out, trying not to tear his precious hikari. When he shoved back in, however, he was sure he'd hit Malik's prostate; because the hikari moaned loudly, encouraging Mariku further.

Soon the two were in a rhythm, sweat slicked and lost to passion. Malik, writhing as his yami struck the spot that made him see white; Mariku, thrusting at a fast pace, loving the friction on his cock. Faster and faster they went, Malik wrapped his legs around Mariku's back, trying to get him further inside. Mariku lowered himself, kissing Malik furiously. Malik's cock twitched with need.

"Touch yourself," Mariku commanded softly. "I know you've done it before."

"M-Mariku… please…" Malik begged. He didn't want that. He wanted Mariku to touch him.

"I said touch yourself!" Mariku said, angrier this time.

Malik began crying, for the painful throbbing in his cock, and for the embarrassment of being ordered to do it himself. Mariku took pity on his hikari, kissing him softly and grabbing hold of it, pumping in time with his thrusts. Malik was happy that Mariku hadn't forced him further. Wrapped in pleasure, Malik screamed Mariku's name as he came onto Mariku's hand and both their chests; The yami thrusted a few more times, releasing deep into Malik, moaning his hikari's name breathily.

They lay like that, Mariku on top of Malik, both just enjoying the others presence. Finally, Mariku pulled out of Malik and rolled next to him. Malik whined softly at the loss of warmth. The yami chuckled, pulling Malik closer, holding tightly. Mariku nuzzled Malik's hair.

"I love you Mariku." Malik said sleepily. Mariku smiled softly, it may have been out of character, but it was still nice.

"I love you too Hikari-pretty." He said, his voice muffled in Malik's hair.

They drifted off like that, dead to the world, one with each other.

~XOXO~

Malik woke up, he was alone, had last night been a dream? No, the pain in his lower back had proven the event true. Malik began to cry, Mariku had left him. He curled up on his side, the blankets pulled over his head. He sobbed quietly.

"Malik? Are you ok?" Mariku asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Malik poked his head out of the blanket to see Mariku looking at him concerned.

"W-why did you leave?" He asked his breath hitching.

Mariku pulled Malik onto his lap, holding him tightly. He breathed in Malik's scent. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd want these…" He held up a bottle of painkillers. "I didn't mean to make you upset Hikari-pretty."

Malik smiled. Mariku had only been thinking of him. The hikari nuzzled his yami's chest. "Thank you." He said, taking the bottle from Mariku. The yami lay back down in the bed, watching as his hikari took a few pills and laid down next to him.

Malik smiled every ounce of his happiness showing in his eyes. Mariku leaned over, kissing Malik.

"Good morning Malik." He said in a deep voice.

Malik giggled. "Good morning Mariku."

Malik felt complete with Mariku, his smile never faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
